Fly Me to The Moon
by irish d' salmon luver
Summary: An angel had fallen to earth... Will I ever catch her? Will she stay in my arms forever? I pray for God to not call her back to Heaven... But it seems like she have to leave anyway. LeonXEve, one shoot.EDITED!


**Fly Me to the Moon**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Okay, I admitted that I was making a LOT of mistakes with the names and grammars. I kinda confused with Final Fantasy VII… if you the readers noticed at the first version, I wrote Torneo as Don Corneo… and that's the name of one villain in FF VII. Gosh I'm so ashamed of myself!! Well, I tried to fix the story as I could, but if there are still grammatical mistakes, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters are © to Yamabuki Kentaro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun shone brightly, the birds flied happily, colorful flower blossomed, and now he was alone with the golden haired girl at the park. No any other day could be better than this day, he thought.

Leon sighed dramatically. "What kind of favor?"

Eve looked at him from the corner of her eyes with what we could say… a pleading look?

On the other hand, Leon studied her. Her long gold hair grew longer for the past three years. Her ruby eyes which had been so void before now full of emotions. Her little lips, so pink and full, made him hold the urge to crush it with his own lips. He looked downward; soon he regretted his action and tried so hard to ignore two bulging meats on her bosom which we called breasts. It looked like his effort was a futile, though. So he decided to close his eyes. He didn't have to see her slender arms, her slim waist, or her long legs, to say that she was an angel. None human could be so perfect like her, so she must be an angel.

Eve's soft voice jerked him from his daydream.

"Next week…"

"Huh?" Leon inched his body closer to her. "I can't hear you."

Eve took a step behind before she replied, "Next week is my 16th birthday."

"Oh."

Eve spun around, her back facing Leon.

'What? Why she turns away from me? Did I say something that made her angry?'

Leon couldn't help but to stared intently at her back, silently hoping that it would make her turned back to him. Since their fight three years ago at Creed's hideout at Adonia Sea, he still couldn't understand what's inside her head. Even when he started to talk more frequently with her, he still couldn't understand her.

'Maybe it's impossible for a mere human to understand the complexity of an angel,' he thought.

But he _wasn't_ a mere human. He IS a Taoist, and not a bad one at that. He controlled air and wind; he even could fly to the sky! Surely he could catch the angel.

"So, what is your favor? Do you want me to bring a present for you?" Leon asked nonchalantly. Eve spun again. She stared deeply into his purplish eyes until Leon was sure he could feel the blood rushing to his cheek, and he HATED to admit that. Little did he know that Eve also felt the same way, but of course Eve was a master when it goes to hide feelings.

She kept locking her eyes with his, as if to gather courage. And Leon waited patiently for the Princess to say her oh-so-called favor. After several minutes of locking gaze, Eve shut her eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I… want you…" she stopped to find the right words.

"What? Do you want me so badly that you lost your word?" Leon asked her in his usual smart-ass tone. He smirked at her blushing face.

"No, Windy Boy, I want you to make memories with me for one week, that's it!" Eve finally snapped out her mind. Leon was taken aback with the sudden outburst, and Eve blushed harder with what she had just said. Minutes passed in silence between the two grown-up teens. After the words sunk into the boy's head, a realization hit him. Leon looked at the still-blushing girl before him; a teasing smile appeared on his handsome face. Eve had a bad feeling when she saw his cute but annoying smile.

"Don't say…" he started, "…That you asked me for a date."

Eve's face turned into the shade of crimson that could put her eye color into shame.

"NO! Why should I go out with you!?! I rather eat Tearju's cook than have a date with you!"

Leon held his hands up, "Whoa… easy, Princess. What's so bad with going out with me anyway? But what's with the sudden mood?"

Eve averted her gaze to the ground. She didn't blush anymore, but the tint pink still lingered on her face.

"That's because… I don't have any friend about my age… And it's only** YOU** who's about my age. I never have any memory with any peer before, so… let's just say I want this birthday to be memorable."

Once again, they fell into silence. Leon looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly away from one tree to the blue sky. The sky he adored, because he knew that the girl loved the same sky. It was a symbol of freedom for both of them.

"Okay," he suddenly spoke, made the girl startled. Eve eyed him, uncertain of what he just said. Leon eyed her back. A confident smile graced his figure.

"I said I'm okay to make memories with you."

Nothing in this world could compare the beauty that shone from her face. Eve smiled brightly; another blushed adorned her small face again. She held Leon's hand tightly and beamed him with unspoken gratitude.

"Thank you," she spoke softly to him, "It's so important for me. I'm so happy you can do this with me. I'll meet you tomorrow at 8 am at this park. See you."

With that, she let go of his hand, much to Leon's disappointment. He felt the warmth drifted away from his hands as he watched the golden angel ran away from him.

But one thing for sure, his angel had fallen to the earth. And it meant that he had a chance to catch her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Monday-

Leon, with his back leaned on the bark of the tree, watched a squirrel ran up to a willow tree, and then jumped from one to another tree. As the squirrel gone into the canopy of leaves, he shifted his interest to a group of sparrows, which were playing happily at the fountain. He was so lost in thought that he barely noticed a girl approached him. When he saw Eve, he almost got choke by his own breath.

Eve, with her hair tied in half ponytail, dressed in light blue sundress that reached her knees and white tights with matching blue Mary Jane's shoes, as if tried to rival the blue sky. A big soft pink ribbon-belt decorated her slim waist, emphasized her curve. When she appeared in front of him, Eve gave the teenage boy a small but sweet smile that made Leon left breathless.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"It's okay, I was just arriving."

'Duh, what a lame greeting,' Leon thought. But what else could he say? The beauty in front of him just made his already less speeches more speechless.

"Where do you wanna go today?" Leon asked the girl while he straightened himself. Eve put her index finger on her lips while she thinking. Leon cursed silently about "subtle act", "already cute", and "damn hormones".

"Ah, I know!" she suddenly said as she hit one palm of her hand with the other fist, "I always want to go to the Aquarium. Sven once said that I could see a lot of fish and other water creatures. That must be fantastic!"

Eve had been too happy to notice an evident boredom and annoyed expression crossed Leon's already grim face. What kind of kids who still like to go to watch some stupid fishes swimming inside stupid gigantic aquarium?

But, a favor is a favor, and it came from the Princess herself.

"Well then," Leon held out his hand. Eve looked at his hand, then to his face, to his hand again, and then to his face again. She obviously uncertain what he was up to and what she had to do with his hand. She quietly asked him, "Well what?"

"Well, are we going to that 'fantastic' Aquarium or not? Come on!" Without wasting another time Leon grabbed Eve's hand and practically dragged her to the nearest bus stop, completely ignoring the squirmed girl and her frustrating yelps.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You know what, that's actually kinda good," Leon said, his eyes still held amusement from watching Dolphin Show and Dugongs' exhibition. Eve held a triumph smile over her face.

"Really? I thought you didn't like this place and if I heard correctly, you have said something about 'boring show'," Eve tried to suppress her giggles. Leon narrowed his eyes, and quickly replied her, "I just amazed how the Dugong looks so much alike with someone I knew… A girl with fish tail and fins… purple color…"

Eve smacked his head _hard_. "It called **MERMAID**, not Dugong!"

"It's still the same species… right?" Leon rubbed his head.

"Anyway, we really take so many photos today." He said to the girl beside him. They'd been waiting for the bus for five minutes, but the bus wouldn't be arriving for another twenty minutes. "What are you gonna do with all the photos?"

"I want to keep them all in my new photo album."

"Oh."

"Why are you so interesting with what I'm going to do with the photos?"

"Well—" He was abruptly stopped by a bell from ice cream vendor that just happened to pass them. The vendor stopped nearby, and Eve was eyeing the vendor since it passed in front of them.

"Do you want ice cream?" Eve asked the dumbfounded boy, made Leon jerked from his semi trance. He silenced for a minute to let the question sunk in, and then he answered her, "Sure."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Great. Two vanillas then. Please wait here, okay?"

Leon watched Eve jogged to the vendor. About eight minutes later she came back with two vanilla ice creams. When she reached his place, she handed one ice cream to him. Leon took it, and he didn't miss the moment when his fingers brushed hers and the pink tints reappeared on her flushed cheeks.

"Thank you," he said courteously. They ate in silence for a moment.

Eve broke the silence. "Back to our conversation before, why are you so interesting with what I'm going to do with all the photos?"

Leon stopped eating. He opened his mouth to answer the question, but he closed it again. He didn't feel to tell her the reason, so he decided to let this one slipped for now. He sighed in relief when he saw the sight of the bus from afar.

"Never mind. Look, our bus is finally coming."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Tuesday-

"Let's go to the mall."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Anywhere but **THERE**!!"

"I want to do some shopping for tomorrow," Eve said calmly, totally satisfy with his reaction.

Leon couldn't believe this. First aquarium and now **MALL**?! She asked him to accompany her to a big building with blinding colored paint and hordes of human being seized inside?

"Can I just pass this time?" Leon was whining. Literally. And he never whines. And Eve knew that. It means that Eve just watching a super-mega-ultra-rare sight from the Air Taoist.

"Nope, you can't. You've agreed with me to make memories for this one week. And Sven said that a gentleman always keep his word."

Leon wanted to slash this so-called Sven man with his Aero Slash so badly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Wednesday-

Eve greeted the very weary looking Leon at the same spot as yesterday. She was so happy that she ignored his fatigue expression. They would go to the beach! She couldn't restrain the thrill.

Leon watched the Princess smiled happily. He would do the same thing if only his body didn't betray his will. Yesterday, the girl had kept him inside the horrendous building called **MALL** for almost a day, just to get swimsuit. Bloody swimsuit!! Even Charden's horror novel looked like a childish fairy tale story book than the zombies called shopping people.

But boy oh boy, if only he knew that as soon as they arrived at the beach Eve went changing her attire into her deep purple colored bikini (yes, she bought a **bloody bikini**), he wouldn't ever, ever complain about yesterday's event.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Thursday-

This time, Eve came early than the blue haired boy. She hummed some soft tone she had heard from Tearju. The genius woman had moved to Sven house because… well, they were married two years ago. It'll be so weird if a married couple lived separately, right? And Train was her brother figure, much to her dismay. She preferred to have someone like Kevin McDougall to be her brother, but destiny is fate. She was more than happy to have a real family she always dreamt of.

'Family… but it won't last too long…'

Eve was taken aback from her thoughts as she saw a pair of purple eyes right in front of her red eyes. She blushed furiously as she realized that it was Leon, and judging by the way his lips tugged upwards, he was smirking (she wouldn't admit he was smiling). No doubt he was laughing her fuming face.

"Hey ho," he greeted her casually, although his giggles still escaped from his lips, "Where are we going today? I hope it's not another shopping thing again… you know how much I **loathe** that activity."

Eve couldn't help but smile. "No, today I just want to read some book. You like to read, do you?"

"Comics. Especially Japanese."

"Great! Let's go ahead to library, shall we?"

This time, Eve was the one who pulled Leon's hands. The boy only grunted before he entwined his fingers with hers.

Looks like he already caught his fallen angel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You know what, I would say that you love to read, but it's far beyond that. You're _addicted_ to read, and it's nearly **overdose**."

Leon was hard to feel surprise, but right now he was shocked. Dumbfounded. Amazed. Speechless. Whatever you called it.

At the right side of Eve, there were _three_ piles of unread books. AND, at the left side of her, there were another **two** piles of books she already read. To added Leon's disbelief, all the books had, at least, 147 pages. How he knew the exact sum, he didn't know.

The teenage boy picked one of the books carelessly and it almost made the pile fell.

"Fairy tales? I never know that you are into this kind of book," said Leon. Eve glanced at the boy, a bit irritated by his sudden question.

"Is it so wrong of me to read some fairy tales?"

"No, but I always think that you read a highly-technological-language-for-a-genius-only-which-means-count-me-out book or something like that. Something that only Tearju or Doctor Kanzaki will understand."

"Humph. I'm just fascinated with the story. Like how a kiss could wake a princess from her curse—"

"—or about how her hair could grow so ridiculously long, long enough so her prince could save her by climbing her braided hair." Leon chirped in.

Eve narrowed her eyes. "That's why it called 'fairy tales', because it's not real and **can't** be real."

Leon picked a handful of Eve's hair. He played the silky golden strands in his grasps idly.

"You know, maybe you should try to braid your hair and wore a princess-like gown."

"What for? So you can call me damsel in distress that was waiting for her prince to save her?"

Leon looked into her eyes intently that Eve could feel her heart beat faster.

"No, I won't say such thing. It's so childish, you know."

His face was so serious; Eve had to make sure her heart still in place.

"You should try to braid your hair—so I can climb over your hair and I can make this fairy tale's things become real."

Eve gave the boy her most deadly glare she could muster.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Friday-

Today, as usual, Leon waited patiently for the red eyed girl. He rubbed his swollen face, made by Eve's transform punch. He should watch his mouth; he knew it already, but he couldn't help but to tease his Princess. As if on cue, Eve walked to his direction, an annoyed expression plastered on her cute face. But he also noticed her face was paler than usual.

"Hi," Leon greeted the angered girl.

"Humph."

"Still mad about yesterday?"

"Humph."

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"If you aren't such a jerk, I won't ignore you!"

"But I already said sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough!"

"Then why you still come to meet me?! You can just ignore me forever, you know!" Leon spilled his words before he could even think about it.

Eve looked like she held back her tears, and it made Leon's heart ached more. They fell in silence; each of them didn't dare to speak first. The only sound that could be heard was the whistling sound of summer breeze.

"The promise… it had to be for one week…" Eve cracked the silence.

Eve started to walk away from Leon, but after three strides she spun to her heels, facing the still stunned boy.

"So…"

"So?"

"So are you coming or not? The amusement park won't open for all day," at this statement one eyebrow raised.

"Amusement park?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was already dark when the two teenagers exited the amusement park. They were sitting on the bench at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. Leon looked up to the night sky, watching the golden moon shone brightly. Eve looked at the boy, and then looked up to the sky too, following his suit. After two minutes passed by, Eve tried to start a conversation.

"What's so interesting about the moon?"

"Its color. It's a brilliant gold, not a pale white."

"I see. I watched moon sometimes, but I didn't notice that."

"The color reminds me of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of your golden hair."

"You're flattering me," Eve said sarcastically.

"No, I really meant it."

The conversation fell into an awkward silence. Eve could feel her face blushed, and it annoyed her. Since the agreement between them, she started to blush more frequently. Maybe she started to lov—no, she even afraid think, left alone mention the "L" word. She couldn't love him, she shouldn't love him, and even more she _mustn't_ love him. It would only make him suffer, and she didn't want that happen.

"There'll be a full moon tomorrow night," Eve stated. Leon just nodded his head.

"You know, I always want to see the moon closely," she spoke again.

"You can always see it from telescope."

"No, I want to see it with my own two eyes, not from telescope."

"You can fly to the sky with your wings, don't you?"

"…I never thought about that before…"

"So, just fly now. There are still fifteen minutes before the bus arrives."

Eve's face saddened. She just shook her head; a bitter smile plastered on her pale face. Leon just noticed how pale she was; it looked like her color has drained away. Eve saw his worried expression, and she quickly added, "It's not that I don't want to do that, but I just can't."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon."

And the conversation ended as their bus arrived.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Saturday-

Today was a bit different. Leon was waiting for Eve like the other day, but instead of golden hair and ruby eyes, he saw spiky brown hair with glimmering gold eyes.

"I come to pick you, honya!" Train greeted the bewildered boy with too much cheerfulness that made the said boy shuddered.

"Honya…?"

"Yup, honya!"

"What's with Eve? Why didn't she come as usual?"

Train dropped his happy face. His face darkened, and Leon felt the hair on his nape stood. He couldn't stand the suspense, so he silently prayed for Train to break the ice.

"She… doesn't feel so well, so she asked me to pick you." Train said quietly.

"Oh," Leon didn't know anything else to say.

"So let's get going!" Train was back to his cheerful side again, and practically hauled the younger boy over his head and headed back to the house. He totally didn't pay attention to the passer-bys who looked dumbfounded at their sight or the super-angered-maddened-flustered teenager he was hauled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm home! Princess, I bring your order!!"

"Get off of me, I'm not a pizza!"

"Hmmm, that sounds yummy!"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID BLACK CAT!!"

"As you wish," Train dropped the boy to the ground. Sven and Tearju just watched the ruckus without comment; they were too customized with Train's childish act. Leon brushed himself from imaginary dust (that must be imaginary; Sven always mopped the floor until it shone brightly). He then greeted Sven and Tearju.

"Hi Sven, hi Tearju," he spoke to the two adults. Tearju greeted back while Sven just nodded.

"Is Eve in her room?"

"Yes, her room is in upstairs."

"Thank you."

Leon went upstairs, and after walk on the corridor, he stopped at one door with insignia "EVE" in front of it. He knocked the door, and then a reply, "Come in."

Leon walked inside the room. Eve was sitting at her bed with piles of books (again!) beside her. After closed the door, he sauntered to her bed.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Just get a bit tired from yesterday's excitement."

Leon looked at his surrounding. Her bed wasn't big neither small. There was one big cupboard, one vanity desk, and two—no, four book cases. The room was painted in crème; it gave the boy a warm feeling. There was a flower vase full with pink and red tulips at the side of the window. So girly, Leon thought.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Nothing really… I just want to spend this day at home, with Sven, Tearju, and Train. And with you too. You don't mind, don't you?"

Leon fought back a blush that threatening to appear on his cheeks.

"No… Well, maybe I'm gonna waste my time with you this entire day, but it's not a problem for me. Say, what did you do before I came?"

Eve pointed at the books beside her.

"Reading again? You never get tired from that activity… Let me see—Snow White? And Sleeping Beauty? You're really fond with those kinds of fairy tales, huh?"

"It keeps me hoping for a magic," she replied softly, "Or a miracle. I really need that…"

Leon stared at the girl. "Why do you need this 'magic' or 'miracle' so badly?"

Eve stared back at Leon. He could see sadness and depression inside those ruby orbs. She finally broke the eye contact and just shook her head slowly.

"Just forget what I said."

Leon decided to not push her button today. He didn't know why he let this one pass; he usually bombarded the people until they spilled the truth. He just felt that he shouldn't push her more. So he shrugged and then picked up one book from her book case that caught his attention. Soon he was soon occupied with the book, and stopped only when Train called them for lunch.

After lunch, Train asked Leon to play a racing game. Leon soon beat the Black Cat within 5 minutes, and being a stubborn as he was, Train asked for re-match. Eve just watched the boy and the older-but-more-childish man played, a small smile graced her pale figure.

'Soon I can't watch them play anymore,' she thought.

Leon decided to take a rest for a while, leaving the sulking Train on the floor, crying and whining. He suddenly remembered something he wanted to ask to Eve since the first day they went out together by the 'agreement'.

"Say Eve, can I get one of the photo you've taken from our 'date'?" Leon's question made the girl stumbling.

"WHAT?! YOU AND EVE ARE GOING OUT **TOGETHER**?!! SVEN MAN, YOU HAVE TO KNOW THIS!!!" Train jumped away from his sorrow and rushed to the dining room to blow up everything to his life-time partner.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!! TRAIN, DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY ANYTHING STUPID TO SVEN AND TEARJU!!! TRAIN!!!"

"It's useless, Princess. Train won't change his mind, and you know that better than me."

"Thank you so MUCH for your help... But anyway, yeah, you can have the photo as much as you want. I already have too much to keep them by myself. Follow me," Eve finished talking and headed back to her room with Leon towed right behind her. As soon as she came inside her room, she pulled out a big photo album. Leon came closer to see the entire photos they had taken. His eyes soon caught a photo when they were at the Aquarium, at the Dolphin Show. Eve had asked a man to take their picture. They were standing at the side of the pool with one dolphin at the right side of Eve. But when the man flashed the camera, the dolphin pushed the girl by surprise to the person at her left, who was none other than Leon. In the photo, it happened like Eve was hugging Leon.

"I'll take this one." Leon picked the photo without hesitate.

"Sure, sure, go ahead," Eve replied without taking her gaze away from her photo album. Leon pushed the photo inside his pocket, and then he joined the girl looking at their photos until dinner was ready and Train called them again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After she finished her dinner, Eve excused herself to her room. Leon just wanted to follow her when Tearju called him to the living room. Sven and Train were already there too. Tearju sat beside Sven, and smiled a little at Leon who was just coming.

"Leon, can you stay with us for a moment? I want to tell you something," Tearju gestured him to sit at the other side. Leon's uneasiness that emerged from this morning grew worse. What are they going to tell? Is it about Eve? Why they face so serious? Even Train dropped his cat-like grin too.

"Leon, you know that Eve was made from my genes and nanomachines, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Actually, when I made her, I knew that Torneo would only make her a biological weapon. To anticipate that, I'd put a secret program to the nanomachines."

"A secret program?"

"Do you know that Eve can heal herself?"

"Yeah, I know," he answered curtly. One thing Leon hated most in the world is when he asked a person, that person questioned him back.

"That's because I programmed the nanomachines with a self-healing program."

"How could this program anticipated her to be a biological weapon?"

"That's not what I mean. What I really meant is that other than self-healing program, I also put a self-destroying program."

At the word 'self-destroying' Leon stood up.

"WHAT!?! SELF-DESTROY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SELF-DESTROY?!"

"Don't worry—it's not like a movie when a weapon blew itself into ashes." Tearju said with overly calmness that almost drove Leon to make a tornado.

"What I mean by self-destroying program is that the nanomachines, instead fixing her cells for healing, they are destroying her body cells, one by one. And if the cells are destroyed completely, she will come to her end of life, which mean, death."

Leon was shaking heavily. All this information was new for him, and he didn't prepare himself to hear all this breaking news. He couldn't hold his shaking fingers as he asked the woman again.

"When… it will come? The time when she...?" he couldn't say "die".

Tearju couldn't fight the tears that started to flow from her green eyes. Sven embraced her and whispered courage words for his wife. Train spun around from them. He didn't like to hear anything that would come from Tearju.

Tearju finally stopped crying, and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Exactly 16 years after she was created. At her 16th birthday, tonight at 00.00 am, she will die."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eve drifted her attention away from her book when she saw Leon entered her room. She smiled to him, but her smile soon disappeared as she saw his gloomy face. Without a doubt, she knew that Tearju already told him about her condition. Another sad smile appeared to her lips, but it seemed that Leon couldn't understand the meaning behind her smile. He slowly approached her bed. Eve looked at his shaking fists on both of his sides.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you can smile like that?"

"Leon…"

"You're about to die, damn it!!"

Eve looked at the angered boy. She sighed heavily before she spoke.

"Do you remember when I said that I couldn't fly to the sky with my transformed wings?"

Leon looked at the girl in disbelief. How he could remember something like that when there was another bigger problem to face? Eve was about to die, and she asked him if he remembered something so trivial like that? Too taken aback to even mad at her, Leon just merely nodded.

"That's because the nanomachines inside me had begun destroying itself. You can't see it from outside—I just can feel it. Lately, I couldn't even transform my hand into a shield for more than five minutes. When I punched you with my hair before at the library, I almost fell down because of the weariness."

Eve stopped for a while to look at Leon. The boy kept quiet; he just stared back at her. She continued, "That started about one week ago. Since then, I knew I don't have much time left. That's why I came to you."

Eve could see his face redden, but she didn't say anything about that; she just kept speaking.

"I already have too much happy and sad memory with Sven and Train. I even have so much happy memories with Tearju. But I don't have any memory with you. We seldom meet each other, left alone talking."

"Why do you care?" Leon cut her speak.

"Because… I care for you. Ever since I defeated you 3 years ago, I always care for you. I tried to ignore this feeling before, but the harder I try, the more I'm intrigued by you. It was too late before I realized that I began to like you. And now, I love you, Leon."

Eve felt her eyes stung and wet. But she didn't want to cry; she had to say this to Leon.

"Leon, I don't know what do you feel about me, but I ask you— no, I beg you. You can't have any sort of affection or feeling to me. It will only make you sad or heartbroken when I'm gone."

Before Leon could hold it, a tear was streaking down to his cheek, and soon another tears flowed from his eyes. And then the boy stumbled over the bed and fell into the girl's body. Eve was caught off guard by his sudden act and she wasn't sure what to do. Dear God, if someone had to cry right now, it supposed to be her, not Leon. Slowly, she put an arm around his back, and she held one of his arms with the other hand. Leon put his head on the crook of her neck where he was finally crying freely.

They were still like that for almost an hour. Leon had finished crying about half an hour ago, but he was too reluctant to leave his place or to just change position. He was afraid that if he let go of her, she would have gone from his side. Eve glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was almost 10 o'clock.

"Just another two hours…"

Leon clutched her hand harder.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent that?"

"No," Eve replied softly.

"Can't Tearju make something to cancel the self-destroying program?"

"Of course she can. Tearju once said that she could make a new nanomachine with a program to cancel the self-destroying program."

"Then why didn't she make one?"

Eve shook her head slowly, her hair brushed Leon's face. He could smell a faint flower fragrance.

"We don't have the money. Even if we sold our house and caught many big criminals, we won't get the money in time."

Leon shut his eyes in anger. Why is money always be a problem of everything?

Eve looked outside from her window. There was a clear night sky and a full moon; it shone its gold ray through the window. Leon looked at the moon too. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Eve," he called her.

'Yes, Leon?"

"Your birthday is within two hours… but I don't have a present for you."

"It's not important now."

"But I still want to give you a present."

"You don't have to—"

"I insist."

Eve sighed at his stubbornness.

"Then what are you going to give me?"

"The moon."

"Huh?"

Leon pointed the full moon outside.

"You said that you want to look at the moon closely, right? I'll take you to look at it closer."

"But how?"

"Did you forget?" Leon smirked at her, "I'm a Taoist, and I can control wind and air. Just ask Train to get me some skate board, better without wheels."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

An hour later, much to Leon's impatience, Train finally success to found a board that looked a lot like his old sky board. Without wasting anymore time, after Eve bid a farewell to her guardians and positioned herself behind Leon, the boy marched to the night sky. Eve closed her eyes as the wind pressed to her skin. She opened her eyes when she felt that Leon had made his stop.

"See your right side, Eve," Leon commanded her.

As she turned her head to the right, her eyes grew as wide as a saucer. The full moon now looked ten folds bigger than when she saw it from her window, and it was shone brightly as if showering them with its golden ray. The gold rays fell on Eve's golden hair and creating halo, made her looked like a nymph bathing in the moon light. Leon watched the awestruck expression on her face, and he felt proud of himself. Finally, he could use his power to make the person dear to him happy.

"Leon, you don't know how grateful I am. This is the best gift I ever have."

"You're welcome, Princess. This is all I can do for a person that saved me from the darkness."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't defeated me 3 years ago, I wouldn't know that this world is beautiful. I would still thinking this world is suck and full of trash. I will regret myself until I die if I still thought this world like that."

Eve felt the warmth on her cheek, but she didn't hold herself from blushing.

"It's not a problem. I saw my past self on you, so I want to save you from the dark hole called Tao power and solitude. But I'm not regretting the fact that I had to beat you down back then, in order of doing so."

She stopped for a while, and then continued, "If I lost from you, you wouldn't change. We're still enemies and I can't be friends with you."

Something on those red eyed mesmerized Leon. He moved closer to the girl. He couldn't look away from the beauty in front of him. Eve was so beautiful; too beautiful to be real, too beautiful to be a human. He moved closer until their noses almost touching.

"I'm not regretting it too."

With a gentle swift of his head, his lips brushed hers. It lasted for only five seconds, but felt like eternity for Eve. She felt so blissful, as if she was in heaven. Reluctantly, Leon pulled himself from her. He continued, "Because I can meet you, I can talk with you, and I can love you, I'm not regretting it."

Eve could feel tears streaming down to her cheeks.

"And I love you too, Leon. Thank you for making memories with me for one week. Nothing could be better than spend my last day, my last time, my first and my last kiss with someone I love."

After she said that, Eve closed her eyes for eternity.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Leon didn't scream nor did he go hysteric when Eve finally gave her last breath. He was so shocked that he couldn't even cry. He didn't want to believe that his fallen angel, whom he had caught with so much effort, breaking free from his grasp and then fly again; fly away from him. He reached his pocket and felt something inside. He pulled it out. It was the photo he had asked before. The memories flooded back again; the memories about the days they've spent together, the places they've visited, and the stuff they've talked and shared together…

Leon suddenly remembered about the fairy tales she was fond of.

"_I'm just fascinated with the story. Like how a kiss could wake a princess from her curse—"_

"_It keeps me hoping for a magic. Or a miracle."_

Maybe he should kiss her again. Maybe it would bring this 'miracle' for her. Maybe it sounded stupid, but he could try. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

"— _I can make this fairy tale's things become real."_

So Leon kissed her again. He looked at her face, hoping her eyes would open, revealing a pair of ruby eyes that he loved so much and her lips would spread, flashing a smile that he would die trying to see it again.

But nothing happened. No eyes opened, no warmth spread back to her skin, no breath blew from her nostrils, or heartbeat through her veins. Nothing.

"_That's why it called 'fairy tales', because it's not real and __**can't**__ be real."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
